Lord Foul's Bane/Glossary
Glossary from Lord Foul's Bane= A * Acence: a Stonedownor, sister of Atiaran * aliantha: treasure-berries * amanibhavam: horse-healing grass, poisonous to men * anundivian yajña: lost Ramen craft of bone-sculpting * Atiaran Trell-mate: a Stonedownor, daughter of Tiaran B * Banas Nimoram: the Celebration of Spring * Bannor: a Bloodguard, assigned to Covenant * Baradakas: a Hirebrand of Soaring Woodhelven * Berek Halfhand: founder of the line of Lords * Bhrathair: a people met by the wandering Giants * Birinair: a Hirebrand, Hearthrall of Lord’s Keep * Bloodguard: the defenders of the Lords * Brabha: a Ranyhyn, Korik’s mount C * caamora: Giantish ordeal of grief by fire * Caerroil Wildwood: Forestal of Garroting Deep * Cavewights: evil creatures existing under Mount Thunder * Celebration of Spring: the Dance of the Wraiths of Andelain on the dark of the moon in the middle night of Spring * clingor: adhesive leather * Close, the: the council-chamber of Lord’s Keep * Cord: Ramen second rank * cording: ceremony of becoming a Cord * Corruption: Bloodguard name for Lord Foul * Creator, the: legendary Enemy of Lord Foul D * Damelon Giantfriend: son of Berek Halfhand, ancient High Lord * Dance of the Wraiths: Celebration of Spring * Demondim: makers of ur-viles and Waynhim * Desolation, the: era of ruin in the Land, after the Ritual of Desecration * Despiser, the: Lord foul * Despite: Power of Evil * diamondraught: Giantish liquor * Drool Rockworm: a Cavewight, finder of the Staff of Law * Dura Fairflank: a mustang, Covenant’s mount E * Earthfriend: title first given to Berek Halfhand * Elohim: a people met by the wandering Giants * Eoman: a unit of the Warward of Lord’s Keep, twenty warriors and a Warhaft F * Fangthane the Render: Ramen name for Lord Foul * Fire-Lions: fire-flow of Mount Thunder * fire-stones: graveling * First Mark: the Bloodguard commander * First Ward of Kevin’s Lore: primary knowledge left by High Lord Kevin * forbidding: a wall of power * Forestal: protector of the remnants of the One Forest * Foul’s Creche: the Despiser’s home * Furl Falls: waterfall at Revelstone * Furl’s Fire: warning fire at Revelstone G Garth: Warmark of the Warward of Lord’s Keep Gay: a Winhome of the Ramen Giantclave: Giantish conference Giants: the Unhomed, ancient friends of the Lords Gilden: a maple-like tree with golden leaves Gildenlode: a power-wood formed from Gilden trees Grace: a Cord of the Ramen graveling: fire-stones, made to glow by stone-lore Gravelingas: a master of the stone-lore Gray Slayer: plains name for Lord Foul griffin: lion-like beast with wings H Haruchai: a people from whom the Bloodguard come Healer: a physician Hearthrall of Lord’s Keep: one responsible for light, warmth and hospitality Heart of Thunder: cave of power in Mount Thunder Heartthew: Berek Halfhand heartwood chamber: meeting-place of a Woodhelven Herem: a Raver High Lord: leader of the Council of Lords High Wood: offspring of the One Tree Hirebrand: a master of wood-lore Hurn: a Cord of the Ramen hurtloam: a healing mud Huryn: a Ranyhyn, Terrel’s mount Hynaril: a Ranyhyn, mount of Tamarantha and Mhoram I Illearth Stone: source of evil power found under Mount Thunder Imoiran Tomal-mate: a Stonedowner Irin: warrior of the Third Eoman of the Warward J Jehannum: a Raver K Kevin Landwaster: son of Loric Vilesilencer, last High Lord of the Old Lords Kevin’s Lore: knowledge of power left by Kevin in the Seven Wards Kiril Threndor: Heart of Thunder Korik: a Bloodguard kresh: savage, giant, yellow wolves Kurash Plenethor: region formerly named Stricken Stone, now called Trothgard L Land, the: generally, area found on the map Lena: a Stonedownor, daughter of Atiaran Lifeswallower: the Great Swamp lillianrill: wood-lore, or masters of wood-lore Lithe: a Manethrall of the Ramen Llaura: Heer of Soaring Woodhelven lomillialor: High Wood Lord: master of the Sword and Staff parts of Kevin’s Lore Lord-Fatherer: Berek Halfhand Lord Foul: Lords’ name for the Enemy of the Land Lords-fire: staff-fire used by the Lords Lords’ Keep: Revelstone loremaster: a leader of ur-viles Loresraat: Trothgard school where Kevin’s Lore is studied Lorewarden: teacher in the Loresraat loreworks: Demondim power-laboratory Loric Vilesilencer: a High Lord, son of Damelon Giantfriend lor-liarill: Gildenlode M Malliner: Woodhelvennin Heer, son of Veinnin Maneing: ceremony of becoming a Manethrall Manethrall: Ramen first rank Marny: a Ranyhyn, Tuvor’s mount marrowmeld: bone-sculpting Melenkurion abatha: phrase of invocation or power Mhoram: Lord, son of Variol Murrin Odona-mate: a Stonedownor O Oath of Peace: oath by people of the Land against needless violence Odona Murrin-mate: a Stonedownor Old Lords: Lords prior to the Ritual of Desecration Omournil: Woodhelvennin Heer, daughter of Mournil One Forest: ancient forest which covered most of the Land One Tree, the: mystic tree from which the Staff of Law was made orcrest: a stone of power Osondrea: Lord, daughter of Sondrea P Padrias: Woodhelvennin Heer, son of Mill Peak of the Fire-Lions: Mount Thunder Pietten: Woodhelvennin child, son of Soranal Prothall: High Lord, son of Dwillian Q Quaan: Warhaft of the Third Eoman of the Warward Quest, the: search to rescue the Staff of Law R Ramen: a people who serve the Ranyhyn Ranyhyn: the great, free horses of the Plains of Ra Ravers: Lord Foul’s three ancient servants Revelstone: Lord’s Keep, mountain city of the Lords rhadhamaerl: stone-lore, or masters of stone-lore Ringthane: Ramen name for Thomas Covenant Rites of Unfettering: the ceremony of becoming Unfettered Ritual of Desecration: act of despair by which High Lord Kevin destroyed the Old Lords and ruined most of the land Rockbrother, Rocksister: term of affection between men and Giants Rustah: a Cord of the Ramen S sacred enclosure: Vespers-hall at Revelstone Saltheart Foamfollower: a Giant, friend of Covenant Sandgorgons: monsters described by the Giants Satansheart: Giantish name for Lord Foul Seven Wards: collection of knowledge left by High Lord Kevin Seven Words: power-words Sheol: a Raver Soranal: a Woodhelvennin Heer, son of Thiller Soulcrusher: Giantish name for Lord Foul Sparlimb Keelsetter: a Giant, father of triplets springwine: a mild, refreshing liquor Staff, the: to distinguish from other staves a branch of Kevin’s Lore Staff of Law, the: formed by Berek from the One Tree Stonedown: a stone-village Stricken Stone: now called Trothgard suru-pa-maerl: a stone craft Sword, the: a branch of Kevin’s Lore T Tamarantha Variol-mate: Lord, daughter of Enesta Terass: a Stonedownor, daughter of Annoria Terrel: a Bloodguard test of truth: test of veracity by lomillialor or orcrest Thew: a Cord of the Ramen Tohrm: Gravelingas and Hearthrall of Lord’s Keep Tomal: a Stonedownor craftmaster treasure-berries: aliantha; nourishing fruit found throughout the Land Trell Atiaran-mate: Gravelingas of Mithil Stonedown Triock: a Stonedownor, son of Thuler Tuvor: First mark of the Bloodguard U Unbeliever: Thomas Covenant Unfettered: lore-students freed from conventional responsibilities Unhomed, the: The Giants ur-Lord: title given to Thomas Covenant ur-viles: Demondim-spawn, evil creatures V Vailant: former High Lord Variol Tamarantha-mate: Lord, former High Lord, son of Pentil Viles: sires of Demondim Vow, the: Haruchai oath which formed the Bloodguard W Warhaft: commander of an Eoman Warlore: Sword knowledge in Kevin’s Lore Warmark: commander of the Warward Warrenbridge: entrance to the catacombs under Mount Thunder Warward: the army of Lord’s Keep Wavenhair Haleall: a Giant, wife of Sparlimb Keelsetter, mother of triplets Waymeet: resting place for travelers Waynhim: tenders of the Waymeets, opponents of ur-viles though Demondim-spawn Wightwarrens: homes of the Cavewights under Mount Thunder Winhome: Ramen lowest rank Woodhelven: wood-village Woodhelvennin: inhabitants of wood-village Word of Warning: a powerful, destructive forbidding Wraiths of Andelain: creatures that perform the Dance at the Celebration of Spring